


纯情阿佐火辣辣（笑

by Rojita



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 放浪形骸的角色写多了，有点找不准阿佐的定位…剽窃的肉便器年代记的梗是一个非常狠非常辣的感官迟钝佐肉体上的路人佐，精神上的佐路人我流淫乱世界观，我流abo雌性生殖器描写预警
Relationships: 路人佐
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	纯情阿佐火辣辣（笑

佐助从木叶叛逃的时候还是个性未成熟的小omega，所以他不是很明白，为什么大人们会热衷于肉体的快乐这些事。

佐助出生时宇智波已经和木叶开始交恶，所以他的族长爸爸隐瞒了许多本族的omega新生儿，其中也包括佐助。鉴于omega的战略重要性，那段日子宇智波的孕妇和婴儿们都是由专人统一照料的，知道孩子真实性别的只有亲自生下孩子们的妈妈而已，就连父亲们都被族长大人狠心蒙在鼓里。

但是佐助的家人们去的太早了，佐助还懵懂着，便已经成了孤身一人。

在木叶的档案记录里，佐助的性别一直是beta，唯一知情却不报的三代火影也已战陨，所以天下人都以为宇智波遗孤就是个beta，佐助也就没有了故意去暴露性别的理由。

事情一直到他十六岁性成熟这年。

他第一次发情了，在和任务对象接头的妓院里。

体温节节攀高，皮肤变成漂亮的粉红色，佐助头脑一片混沌，燥热侵袭中他反手拍开了窗户，他的本意是吹吹冷风，结果却把甜腻的信息素传出了狭小的屋子。

佐助往头上浇了一盆凉水，感受着冰冷的水滴沿着发梢滴落，就这样站着楞了好一会儿，眼睛直直地看着手里的水盆。

房间外的嘈杂声显得无比遥远，门被撞得嘭嘭直响。

佐助的理智在第一次的发情期冲击下完全消磨殆尽，他眼睁睁地看着木门被撞飞，自己被一只手拽着小臂拉了出去。

然后他又眼睁睁地看着自己被按着肩膀压在地上，衣服被撕得粉碎。

“走开！”他下意识地一拳打在alpha身上，没能起到什么作用。

手脚越发绵软，思维也开始迟缓，眼睛被盖上了一层泪水，视野模模糊糊，只能隐约看到些许密密麻麻的影子。

在他因为过高的体温而头晕脑胀时，衣服已经被扯了个干净，暴露在空气中的大腿被掰开按下，股胯间顿感清凉，然后某种灼热贴了上来。

陌生的感觉冲撞了他的神经。

佐助这才反应过来，猛的一震。

“唔！”

他猛咬唇，把已经到嘴角的惊呼压回嗓子。

这是他宝贵的初次，献给了路边一群被信息素支配而丧失了理智的陌生人。

佐助拄着胳膊撑起身子，没坚持多久，手下一软摔了回去。他又抬起手想去拦不断顶入体内深处的火热巨物，手刚一摸上便被吓了一个哆嗦。

滚烫的、坚硬的、粗壮的棍状物一下一下地挺入，粗暴地摩擦着娇嫩的内壁；腿根因为被钳制而开始变僵，在佐助尝试合拢时阵阵发麻。

佐助的大脑还懵着，只是身体随着撞击在地面上晃动，渐渐的一丝微妙的快感涌上来。

【糟了，好像有点舒服。】

佐助楞楞地盯着天花板，兀的腿间一阵不适，粘稠的液体灌入体内，身上的alpha已然被后面的人拉扯着让出了位置。佐助被把着腰腹拉进另一个人的怀里，身体向下一坠，猛的把那人勃起的性器吃进腿间的秘部。

“哈……”佐助满足地吐出一口气。

他咬破舌尖，尽力让自己清醒过来。

整个妓院已经乱套了，到处都是白日宣淫的人，就在佐助的面前，一个omega一丝不挂，被一个陌生alpha做的浪声大叫，过量的信息素连beta也没有放过，不时还有被波及的过路人加入进这场狂欢。

佐助已经彻底清醒了，他一脚踹开环抱着他的alpha，晃了晃胀痛的脑袋。

还带着体温的余热的液体从股缝间流下，滴落到两脚之间，佐助却已经没了害羞的余裕。身体还空虚燥热着，现下的理智终归是短暂的，佐助舔了下唇角，踢开沉浸于性爱的欢愉中的一地肉体，抓了一个看着还算顺眼的alpha进了厢房。

佐助把恍然中还在无意识挺胯的alpha推倒在床上，看到那人水光淋漓的器具顿感嫌弃，又随手扯了块布，把那根器物擦干净，趁着alpha还没反应过来欺身坐了上去。

alpha嘶嘶地吸着气，四肢胡乱地挥舞。

佐助内心烦躁，用力捂住alpha的嘴。

“闭嘴。”他说道，然后压下alpha想要抢夺主导权的企图，用着并不熟练的骑乘式，一起一伏地自娱自乐起来。

晶莹的汗水滑下修长的脖子，额角的发丝贴服在脸上，偶尔翘起的碎发随着身体的动作在空中飞扬。

身下的alpha剧烈颤抖起来，佐助再次感到腹中一满，低头看过去时alpha已经瘫软了。

佐助顿时傻在当场，他的身体还骚动着，也还未感受到刚刚那种转瞬即逝的舒服感觉，那看似身经百战的alpha便已经缴械投降了。

和无辜的路人不好发脾气，佐助大口深呼吸，把没用了的alpha丢出厢房，去到大厅又挑挑捡捡拖进来另一个alpha，对着可怜的alpha又做了一遍同方才一样的事情。

直到门外堆满了被榨干的alpha，佐助才沉着脸推开房门，从妓院顺了一身和服，留下几张纸币用茶杯压住，踏过满地狼藉，离开了妓院。

在当地留下了一个夜御百a的传说名扬忍界。

***

“佐助君，没想到你是这样诚实的类型呢。”

佐助强行征用了大蛇丸的藏书，听了他的理由，大蛇丸也是饶有兴致。

“对性刺激感官迟钝，这种情况我确实没有遇见过。”大蛇丸收拾着被佐助翻阅后随手丢弃的书籍和卷轴，一边问道，“只对性快感吗？其他外界刺激呢？”

“我也是这次才发现。”佐助放下翻到一半的书，掏出匕首在自己胳膊上划了一道，“我感觉到的疼痛也和普通人不一样。”

说着他在伤口上又划了一道，但却连眉头也没皱一下。

并非感受不到疼痛，而是相比普通人来说痛感大幅降低，即便像以前的任务那样被贯穿腹部也只是有些不适而已。

“我还以为你只是很能忍痛。”大蛇丸毫不给面子地大笑道。

“他们也是这样以为的。”佐助的情绪低落了一瞬。

母亲经常夸他坚强，父亲也不止一次为他骄傲，因为他从来没有在受伤后喊过痛，佐助从幼时便疑惑父母在为了什么而夸奖他，现如今才终于明白过来，原来疼痛对他来说只是一种极易忽略的异样感。

“你有办法吗。”佐助冷漠道。

“这方面我没什么研究，可以帮你尝试一下。”大蛇丸幽幽说道，“当然，你也可以去问问外面的医生。”

佐助听了他的话，一一去拜访了那些民间名医，给出的答案却大同小异，大多都是无能为力。

少数医生提议，让佐助多给身体一些刺激，只能期待着也许某天身体自己开窍吧。

于是佐助在此后行走天下中，开始了以一己之力挑翻各大妓院的旅程，却始终没能再次感受到初次那时一瞬间的强烈感官。

而那天，佐助在地下交换所盯上了一张悬赏令。

***

通缉犯背过身时，佐助悄悄将眼睛睁开一条缝，暗地打量了一圈。

和他一起被绑架的还有十数个年轻的omega和beta，全都挤着缩在一起，面带惊恐，佐助见此心下有了安排，在通缉犯的目光扫来时也装着害怕的样子向里缩了缩。

“这批质量不错，把之前那批也带过来。”明显是犯罪团体头目的alpha对着向他点头哈腰的小弟说道，“等待会那批到货再一起做个检查，明天就赶紧卖了。”

佐助低着头，没让别人看到他的表情。

铁门吱呀一声被打开，想是前段日子抓来的人都被带了出来，佐助听着脚步声大概辨别了人数，却感觉到一股熟悉的气息，佐助心里一愣，已经有三个人靠着他的身边坐了下来。

佐助看着小樱和井野同他一样假装成的无辜受害者，重重地叹出一口气。

看着这个组合他便猜到了情况，这里确实离木叶不远，发生这么大的拐卖事件，木叶忍者会出面也是意料之内。

不用想也知道，鸣人肯定也在附近。

“佐助君？”小樱压抑着兴奋偷偷凑过来，“你也有任务吗？”

“我揭了他们的通缉令。”佐助不适地挪开一点缝隙。

“那……你能不能配合我们一会儿的行动？”小樱和井野的眼里闪着光，满眼希冀地望着他，“鸣人他们就在外面不远，等这些人到齐，我们才能保证人质的安全，很快的。”

佐助自然不想留在这等着鸣人来纠缠。

“樱。”他低语道，“这种水平的悬赏我本来是不会接的，这次是为了——”

“你们中间谁不是处！自己站出来！”

还没等佐助说完，通缉犯们便吵吵嚷嚷地开始了所谓的检查。

一直在啜泣的娇弱omega们不敢出声了，同时也没人敢站出去。

这群通缉犯仅仅是下忍的水平却上了现在的悬赏，就是因为他们淫邪的恶名，对据说他们在拐卖omega和beta的时候，总是要在出货前自己先爽一爽，据说还有omega活生生被他们玩死的记录。

见没有回应，那人便抓着脚边的一个omega的小腿，扯着他就要向一边走去。

omega惊恐的大声尖叫，双手扣在地面上，指甲在拖拽中断裂，留下了几道血痕。

“住手！”三人同时喊出声来。

佐助第一时间就捂住了左右两边人的嘴，对着通缉犯们说道：“我不是处，你们想玩来找我。”他看向哭的凄惨的omega，“那个，能卖不少钱吧。”

小樱和井野唔唔的挣扎着，佐助背着众人一人扎了一针，把晕倒的两人推到一旁，站起身来，扯了扯衣领，解开领口的扣子。

“有本事就来试试。”他挑衅道。

佐助一早就盯上了这群人的那根东西了，他想试着找回自己的痛觉。

他不知道木叶那边具体有什么计划，于是决定速战速决。

***

鹿丸烦躁地走来走去，约定时间已过去很久，小樱和井野还没有传出消息来，实在让人无法安心。

“给卡卡西他们留个信号，咱们先潜入进去看看吧。”他最后决定道，“不能再这样等下去了，总要知道里面是什么情况。”

“好。”第七班和第十班其余的三人一致回应道。

他们跟着小樱一路留下的标志，躲躲藏藏地找到了人贩子们存放“货物”的仓库，鹿丸小心翼翼地扒开一条门缝，向仓库内偷窥，一眼正好撞上一个几年不见却依旧眼熟的身影。

为什么宇智波佐助会在这里啊！

鹿丸第一反应就是挡住鸣人探究的目光，急切地继续偷窥。

他印象中高冷又傲慢的宇智波佐助已经只剩一件单薄的白色布单披在身上，被两个alpha一前一后压制住，佐助的身体一上一下地起伏着，汗水在颠簸中打湿了那层薄薄的单子。

一滴冷汗流下鹿丸的脸颊，聪明的脑袋第一次不知道该作何反应。

他强迫自己将视线从佐助身上移开，找到了倒在人群中的小樱和井野。

就在鹿丸大脑飞速地运转时，佐助发现了他。佐助状似不经意地抬起手臂，手指抵在唇边，趁没人注意的功夫向着鹿丸比了个安静的手势。

佐助君到底要干什么啊，难道是来抢生意的吗……

鹿丸忍不住嘀咕道。

佐助没再去管鹿丸，他现在烦躁的异常。

在其他人眼中，他是个被轮暴了好几个小时，像个布娃娃一样被随意摆弄的弱小omega，但事实是佐助从中途开始就强忍着怒火，他刻意引导着身上人粗暴地进入，一并把菊穴的处子也交了出去，但是没有快感，也没有疼痛，有的只是无趣和疲惫而已。

身体内早已过载，盛不下的白液从前后两个穴口争先恐后地溢出，所以就连被内射的新鲜感都没有了，佐助只是由着他们折腾，两眼放空，疲乏中本能地喘出几口热气。

他的身体被轮番使用了一圈才被放开，佐助顺势倒下，侧身故做蜷缩状。

他只希望这群罪犯们接下来的手段能让他提起些兴趣。

人贩们只以为他吓懵了，累瘫了，于是也围着佐助坐下来，按着他的肩膀摆好姿势。

“这个货物确实不错，就是不是处，卖不出高价来。”那个头目灌了口酒，憋闷地说道。

他一边说着，一边将手深入佐助的股缝间，用两只手指玩弄着湿软的穴口，内里的软肉乖顺地吸吮着他的指尖，像是一张贪吃的小嘴般啧啧地舔着糖果。

佐助拼命按下想要反抗的冲动，内心里一遍遍地说服自己再等等，看他们还能玩出什么花样，即便他已经无聊到想要现在就穿衣服走人，面上还要分出心思装的很痛苦的样子。

正走着神，佐助看到小樱和井野两人捂着脖子从地上爬起来了，看到他的状态时像是想尖叫一般连忙捂上嘴。

佐助同样嘘声叫她们安静，同时眼睛指了指门缝的位置，无声地通知她们鹿丸等人的到来。

刚等他做完这一套动作，就察觉到一股寒气逼近他的股间，佐助连忙回头。

只见一人从后面抱起他，双手捧着他的臀部抬高，而另一人从前面把一个铁制的漏斗插进前穴，对准一个角度粗暴的直接怼了进去。佐助察觉到那个从未被触及的，被称作子宫的地方被强行打开了一个小口，有些粗大的管子在里面来回乱戳，虽然感觉不到疼痛，他还是下意识地皱了皱眉。

“都来都来！看看谁的种子厉害！”

佐助冷眼旁观他们使用着自己的身体，顺从地就着两边的力道分开腿，被皮带绑着吊起来。

排在第一个的人已经上前，站在佐助的腿间用脏兮兮地龟头蹭着佐助的大腿，呼哧呼哧地撸动了几分钟，将精液射在漏斗中，精水从从管中流了下去，深入佐助的体内，直直地存入了子宫。

在这边排队的途中，其他地方也没有被放过。其中一个人拿着一个雕刻得栩栩如生的假阳具插入佐助的后穴轻轻抽插起来，肠道深处被射入的精斑在假阳具的律动中流出来了一点，沾在穴口处，于是那个人在被假阳具撑开的边缘插进了两根手指，把紧致的小口撑开了一道空隙，更多的精液争先恐后地涌出来，流了佐助满腿。

上半身也同样成了别人的玩物，omega相比其他两性更加柔软的胸部被一双大手揉捏着，留下道道暗红色的指痕。佐助只是暗地里感到好笑，他又没怀过孕，再怎么咬也是吸不出奶水的。

佐助这幅悠然自得的样子落在旁观者的眼中，让他们稍稍安下了心，鹿丸也不再紧绷着身体随时准备迎接任务的失败。

身后的鸣人已经无数次询问他里面的情况了，每次鸣人想要趴上门缝偷窥时都被鹿丸拦了下来。鹿丸之前吓得满头大汗，他同处在仓库内的小樱和井野一样，都被佐助的行为搞得糊涂，不敢轻举妄动。

“还不到时候。”他背对着门站起来，把门缝整个遮在身后，对着其余三人说道，“我在这里监视，你们先去解决外面的人。”

鸣人和丁次不疑有他，佐井在离开前却饶有深意地望了他一眼，把鹿丸看得心里直犯怵。

而那边，佐助已经在考虑放弃了。

十几个人轮下来，他的肚子凸起了一个微小的弧度，精液已经多的装不下，在漏斗被拔出来时噗嗞噗嗞地流了满地。

他的后穴仍然被假阳具抽插着，长时间的抽插让肠道和穴口都失去了收缩的能力，人贩们便把假阳具抽出来插到前穴中去，玩一般的拿出来，放进去。

还有人找来一根质地偏硬的羽毛，上下挑逗着他狼藉的臀缝。

胸膛就算被揉捏的通红也没有被放过，还带着牙印的乳头被狠狠地拧着，两根手指把它们按进去再掐出来，玩得不亦乐乎。

佐助就这样躺在不知哪个人的身上，下身被一根阳物一下一下地插着，累得闭上了眼睛。

做爱是一件费体力的活动，佐助虽然不疼也不爽，但他确实很累了。

他耳边听到人贩们的争吵声。

“都被你们玩烂了才让我上，没这么欺负人的，今天必须再玩一个。”

“反正都不是处，咱们不玩也卖不出什么价钱。”

听他们的说法，像是还要再侮辱一个omega，佐助无奈睁开眼睛。

正巧看到抱着他的那个人那着匕首划上他的腹部，已经划出了一道不浅的口子。

“再玩一个也好，正好卖水球。”那人说道。

“水球是什么？”佐助漠然道。

“给omega灌满了精液，再把子宫挖出来做成装饰品，上边有不少人喜欢。”那人回复道，戏谑地笑着，“你别怕，不过是疼一下而已，很快就再也不会疼了。”

“如果你们能让我疼，我反而要感谢了。”

佐助的声音变得低沉，他在alpha不敢置信的目光中抓着他的手拔出了插进腹部的刀。

“你们之前也是这样对那些omega的吗？”

佐助站起身，活动活动身体，关节的位置发出咯嘣的响声。

人贩们面容严肃，拿着刀围着他站成一圈。

“樱，保护好人质。”佐助头也没回，向着身后的小樱吩咐道，“通知鸣人他们。”

他脸色深沉，面色恐怖。

“该算账了。”

***

鹿丸早就收到了小樱和井野的消息，但是他听着里面痛苦的惨叫声硬是没敢进去，直到那三人都回来了，就连卡卡西都赶过来了，他才深吸一口气推开了门。

这一开门差点没把他们吓个半死。

只见佐助已经披上了一件大衣，正拿着匕首跪坐在一个alpha身边，那个alpha四肢大开躺在地上，嘴里被塞了一大团布，呜呜地叫嚷着。

佐助以一块碎布相隔，握住了alpha的性器，手起刀落，把那物连蛋带棍，完整地割了下来。

然后随手扔到地上，还踩了一脚。

看的周围人均是胯下一凉，赶紧捂住了自己的宝贝。

佐助平静地看了他们一眼，眼神沉寂如古水。

“听了你们的传闻，还以为你们有多会玩呢。”佐助整了整衣衫，捡起地上自己被撕碎的衣服，掏出一瓶药片倒了几粒进嘴里。

咽下药片时喉结上下滚动，一滴汗顺着脖子隐没在胸膛里，脚下还滴滴答答地滴着白色的液体，一丝粘液在重力下垂坠在地上，佐助食指抹去嘴角的精斑，色情的要命。

“不过如此。”他最后瞥了一眼满地哀嚎的alpha，满眼不屑。

“嘁，无聊。”

他最后踢了一脚地上的假阳具，那东西刚刚还在他的身体里肆虐，头部还沾着点点血丝。

但是他还是没能感受到疼痛。

“啧。”

佐助走到木叶一群人的眼前。

“佐助，你刚才吃的什么？”卡卡西抓抓头发，扭捏着问道。

“避孕药。”佐助把空掉的药瓶撇进垃圾堆里，又随意掏出来一瓶，“你要？”

“不……我不要……”

卡卡西翻了个白眼，他好像今天才第一次认识自己的这个学生。

“没事我就走了。”佐助说完抬腿转身。

“佐助！”

鸣人及时叫住了他。

“我们之前去大蛇丸的基地找你，但是没找到。”他红着脸说道，微微侧过身子，眼神向佐助这边瞟。

那时候佐助正为了自己的感官迟钝而东奔西走，根本就没去大蛇丸那里，他们自然找不到。

“你愿意回来了吗？”鸣人濡慕的看着他。

佐助没答鸣人的话，小樱手忙脚乱地帮他疗了伤，他低着头思考了一会儿，转向鸣人。

他抬手拽下一边耳朵上的耳环，耳朵上被拽出了一个豁口，一道血痕从耳垂滴下来。佐助如同没发现般，把耳环扣在鸣人的耳朵上。

鸣人没打耳洞，所以他疼得一缩。

“疼吗？”佐助问道。

鸣人傻傻地点了点头，愣了一下，又猛地摇头。

“呵。”佐助拍拍鸣人的脸，“等我和你一样疼的时候再说吧。”

说完他潇洒转身，衣摆勾出了一个好看的弧度。佐助背对着他们，一手抓着人贩子头目的脑袋，另一只手抬起来挥了挥，头也不回地走了。

鸣人依旧傻傻地望着他。

佐井捅了捅他。

“鸣人君，你为什么不告诉我佐助君是这么火辣的omega。”佐井玩笑般说道。

“佐助火辣？他很纯情啊，而且他是beta啊——”

看来到现在为止，可怜的鸣人仍然没有反应过来啊。


End file.
